


Well That Works...

by TheUltimateFanGirl7



Series: Writing Camp Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateFanGirl7/pseuds/TheUltimateFanGirl7
Summary: The graveyard scene... except different.
Series: Writing Camp Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Well That Works...

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to speak at a workshop for up and coming writers several years ago. I had a short segment on fanfiction and wrote a couple of stories to demonstrate how to use tags here on AO3.  
> To be honest, I did my presentation and then completely forgot about the pieces I wrote for it.  
> Sometimes when I hit a particularly bad piece of writer's block I like to go back through my folder of old, uncompleted stories and read through them again looking for inspiration. Well, I happened to stumble upon the one-shots I wrote for that writing camp and decided to publish them.
> 
> Chow for now ~TheUltimateFanGirl7

Harry stared in horror as Voldemort stepped closer to him. Wormtail was whimpering pitifully in the background, clutching his stump. Part of Harry hoped he’d bleed to death from the loss of his hand. All of a sudden, there was a roar and a wave of stifling heat as a flash of light lit up the graveyard, followed by a bang. When the light cleared, three teenagers stood there. One was dark-skinned, with a head full of chocolate curls, a slightly upturned nose, and a smile that reminded Harry of Fred and George. The boy wore a tool belt around his waist that looked empty, however, he kept pulling things out and fiddling with them before tossing them aside. The one in the middle was blonde, with bright blue eyes and a roguish smile. A pair of gold frames sat upon his nose and lightning seemed to be dancing across his sun-kissed skin. The final boy… Harry sucked in a breath. The final boy looked so much like Harry it was almost terrifying. He had sea-green eyes to Harry’s emerald, and his hair looked more windswept to Harry’s bird nest, not to mention he was tall and muscled and tan, as compared to Harry who was scrawny, short and pale, thanks to the Dursleys. Harry’s twin wore jeans and a form-fitting orange t-shirt with a faded pegasus on it and what probably used to be words but was now just a line of random letters reading: C MP H LF- L D.

They were arguing. About how to kill Voldemort. Speaking of which, Harry glanced at the snake… man… thing out of the corner of his eyes and drew a small amount of satisfaction from the stunned, slack-jawed look Voldemort wore. Harry snapped his attention back to the newcomers, who had moved on from drowning to electrocuting to some sort of odd contraption and back to drowning again. The Latino Fred/George was now fiddling some sort of shiny bronze sphere, mumbling to himself in some foreign language, as his companions argued over whether drowning or electrocution or dropping from a great height would be more effective in killing Voldemort. Latino Fred/George suddenly threw his metal sphere aside and snapped at his companions in… was that Latin?

Voldemort suddenly growled and stepped towards them, only to turn into a glass vase of daisies in some sort of pink liquid and disappear in a puff of smoke accompanied by a high pitched scream. The three teens turned to the charred patch of ground where the Volde-daisies had just been. The Latino guy said,

“Oops… My bad. I guess I shouldn’t have just aimlessly thrown my sphere aside…” Harry’s twin burst out into laughter as the blonde guy shrugged and said,

“Well, that works.” Then all three of them disappeared in another bright flash of light and heat, a bang signaling their disappearance as Harry blinked the spots out of his eyes and stared at the spot where they had been standing, before dragging his gaze back to where the Volde-daisies had been and finally to where Wormtail had passed out from blood loss. He shrugged to himself before freeing himself from the statue and collecting Cedric’s body and the cup, feeling the hook and tug in his navel from the portkey as he was whisked away back to Hogwarts.

Later, as everyone came rushing up to him and Dumbledore asked him what happened, he just stared at the man and shrugged helplessly, saying,

“I’ve honestly got no idea, sir. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Heck, I was there and I wouldn't believe me if I told… me.” And that was all they ever managed to get out of him about the event ever again.


End file.
